


A New Look

by hubblegleeflower



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Clothes Shopping, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubblegleeflower/pseuds/hubblegleeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants John to change things up a bit, but John knows what he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Look

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt from johnlockequalslove: "Domestic things (arguing over chores, takeaway, movie choices, etc.)" during a workshop on Dialogue given by Shamelessmash.

“No.” 

“You haven’t even looked at them.” 

“Don’t have to. Hate 'em.” 

“There’s no reason for you to be this intractable.” 

“Intract—? Yes, I _am_ bloody intractable. I didn’t agree to this.” 

“Yes, you did.” 

“I did not!” 

“You didn’t object when I mentioned it.” 

_“I wasn’t in the room.”_

“Just try them on, will you? I had no idea you were so entrenched.” 

“I’m not entrenched.” 

“Yes you are.” 

“No, I’m fucking not. What I am is forty-one years old and able to choose my own goddamn clothes.” 

“As long as they’re knitted or chequered.” 

“Oh, for god’s sake! Fashion advice from the man who owns fifty-seven separate dark-coloured suits too tight to breathe in—” 

“There aren’t fifty-seven—” 

“—and three dozen shirts with extra-reinforced buttons.” 

“Extra—pardon?” 

“So they don’t go flying when you flex your pecs to look sexy.” 

“You think I’m…?” 

“Not _me_. Look, you know how people see you.” 

“What people?” 

“What—? Everyone.”

“Everyone thinks I’m sexy?”

“If they aren’t blind.”

“You’re not. Do _you_ think I’m sexy?”

“We’re not…Just—give me the bloody shirts.”

“John?”

“Not done yet.”

“Well?”

“You really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Then, no.”

“Oh.”

“You're...upset?”

“It’s fine.”

“I didn't mean…"

"It's  _fine._ "

"Just...sexy's the wrong word.”

"Really. And what is the right word."

"...beautiful."

"You think I'm...?"

"Yes. Beautiful."

 


End file.
